They Are Babies!
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, most gajeness. "Tou-san, adik barunya kembar? Mereka bayi, 'kan?" —mereka punya nama, Nami sayang. RnR onegaai !


**a/n: **ini fic kedua dari drabble tentang SS Family ;p semoga sukaaa~!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tittle: **_**They Are Babies!  
><strong>_**Rate: **_**K+**_**  
>Language: <strong>_**Indonesian**_**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_**Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Summary: **_Drabble, most gajeness. "Tou-san, adik barunya kembar? Mereka bayi, 'kan?" —mereka punya nama, Nami sayang. RnR onegaai~!_

**Warning(s): **_**Drabble, Gaje, Canon, OC for next generation, almost future fic, OOC, minim deskrip, etc.**_

**Still want to read it if you don't like this pair?  
>You'd better go to the hell! *digampar*<strong>

**Don't like don't read! ;)**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sepasang <em>onyx <em>kelam Nami tak henti-hentinya menatap dua sosok mungil berambut merah muda yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebuah box bayi. Kening gadis kecil berambut hitam itu mengernyit.

Kedua bayi itu menggeliat, dan menguap lebar. Menampakkan rongga mulut dan gusi mereka yang belum ditumbuhi gigi. Dan kali ini Nami berjengit. Raut wajahnya menampakkan sorot … err … jijik? (Tega sekali.)

Kedua sosok asing berambut sama dengan sang ibu yang berada di hadapannya tersebut lantas membuat Nami merasa aneh. Mereka baru saja singgah ke dunia ini semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu, menangis sekencang-kencangnya dengan suara memekakan telinga, lalu kembali tertidur pulas dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Nami sangat heran dengan hal itu. (Bagaimana pun juga, pola pikirnya tak lebih dari paradigma seorang anak berusia tiga tahunan.)

Di sebelah box itu pula, terdapat sebuah ranjang bernuansa putih yang kini ditempati oleh dua insan yang terbaring nyenyak. Mereka tak lain adalah orangtua Nami, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. (Oh, mereka terlihat mesra saat tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit seperti itu.)

"Kenapa kedua makhluk ini sama sekali tidak berbicara apa-apa sih? Tidak sopan," gerutu Nami. Ia menyodok pelan dahi lebar kedua adik barunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. (Apa kalian merasa familiar dengan momen ini?)

"Ayo bangun, adik baru! Kenapa kalian tidak menjawabku, sih? Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu kehadiran kalian, aku menunggu teman untuk bermain di rumah, dan setelah kalian hadir ke dunia ini, kalian hanya bisa menangis kencang tak jelas lalu tidur lagi. Bahkan kalian tidak menyapaku. Tidak sopan sekali sih!"

Gadis itu terus menggerutu sampai salah satu dari kedua orangtuanya duduk terbangun di atas ranjang seraya mengucek mata.

Sosok pria yang sangat mirip dengan gadis berwajah minim ekspresi itu sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran anaknya yang tiba-tiba. (Pasalnya tadi ia tertidur dengan posisi tak senonoh.)

"Nami? Sejak kapan kau—"

"Naruto-_jisan _yang mengantarku ke sini, _Tou-san_."

Sang ayah berdecak sebal. _'Si bodoh itu.'_

Dengan langkah pelan, tak mau membangunkan istrinya yang tengah beristirahat di atas ranjang, Sasuke (demikian nama pria berambut pantat ayam itu) menghampiri putri sulungnya dan meraih tubuh mungil gadis itu ke gendongannya.

"Hei, jangan mengganggu mereka, Nami!" tegurnya datar. Nami cemberut.

"Habisnya aku mau bermain sama mereka, _Tou-san_!"

"Mereka masih sangat kecil untuk bermain dengan gadis (brutal) sepertimu, Nami sayang."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau bermain dengan mereka **sekarang**, _Tou-san!_"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih! Kuhabiskan jatah tomatmu malam ini!"

—lalu sepasang ayah dan anak itupun kembali menutup mulutnya. Nami lebih memilih untuk bungkam seribu bahasa ketimbang harus mengorbankan semua tomat kesayangannya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damai kedua bayi mungil berambut merah muda itu.

"_Tou-san_, adik barunya kembar? Mereka bayi, 'kan?"

Nami kembali berbisik pelan memecah hening. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa kecil. Sebuah ketololan mutlak yang membuat putri sulungnya mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak suka. Bagi Nami pemandangan di hadapannya ini adalah pemandangan nista.

"_Tou-saaan! _Mereka—"

"—mereka punya nama, Nami sayang."

Kedua sosok berambut dan bermata hitam kelam itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sang ibu yang sudah terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dan tengah menyunggingkan senyuman lembut. Kedua alis Nami kini bertaut.

"Nama?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Mereka adikmu. Namanya Sora dan Ikuto. Memangnya kenapa, Nami-_neechan_?" Sasuke menimpali. Ia menggoda anak sulungnya seraya mencubit pipi tirusnya.

"Ke-kenapa mereka Sora dan Ikuto?"

Sepasang suami istri itu menatap heran anak sulungnya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara seraknya. Ia terlalu lelah sehabis melahirkan dua anak kembar sekaligus dalam waktu yang berdekatan —lima menit.

Wajah datar Nami kini nampak tengah berpikir keras. Gadis kecil itu masih tenang di pangkuan ayahnya. Wajahnya ditekuk ke depan, benar-benar seperti Sasuke kecil yang tengah kebingungan.

—lalu sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Dan berkata …

.

.

.

"Mereka 'kan **bayi**, _Kaa-san_! Bukan Sora dan Ikuto!"

—gadis kecil itu sukses membuat kedua orangtuanya terjungkal ke belakang dengan mulut berbuih. Penuturannya polos namun sangat mengena. Ah, Uchiha memang hobi mengkritisi.

—**FIN—**

* * *

><p>Okee~! XD akhirnya selesai juga drabble gajenya ;3<br>btw, idenya terinspirasi dari ficnya Arlene Darcy-san :D entah apa judulnya, Chill lupa. *ditendang*

Feedback? :3

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2403/2012**


End file.
